Chills
by Techno Skittles
Summary: There's a fault in Raven's costume and of course Beast Boy would be the one to point it out... This is me making a very lame comeback to TT. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans in anyway. **

**Chills**

_By Techno Skittle_s

This goddamned book was about to go through his head.

"Raven! I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes! Answer me!"

A thin purple eyebrow twitched dramatically as Raven lowered her book far enough so that her eyes were able to peek over the book. Right across from her on the couch was Beast Boy, whining and rocking back and forth. When he noticed that he finally had her attention after griping for so long, he pounced without hesitation.

"I have a question!"

"I will not eat your tofu, you hippie," she growled.

Beast Boy pouted and sunk into the couch, slightly discouraged. "That's not what I was going to ask you. And calling me a hippie went a little too far."

Raven shrugged and leaned back with her book secured in her lap as she continued to skim the pages. "Toughen up. For someone who supposedly has a group of fangirls obsessing over him you're a wimp."

"Am not!"

The best solution at this point was to leave the topic alone and let him continue on with his question so that he'd remove himself from her presence. If push came to shove, she would be the one to forcefully remove him, causing a few new bruises and scratches on his body. No promises on the lack of broken bones either.

"Your question?" she reminded before he went off into a rant.

Her interruption caught him briefly off guard and he quirked an eyebrow, attempting to figure out the meaning behind her words. Not even seconds later, his mind caught up with him and he snapped his fingers enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Hey Rae, why do you wear leotards?"

The question hit her hard. And not in a "I-can't-believe-it" sort of way, but rather a "What-kind-of-question-was-that" way. When she voiced her thoughts to him, he shrugged turning to face the large floor-to-ceiling windows that doubled as the team's television. His slumped posture gave the slight impression that he was suddenly uninterested in their conversation, but Raven could tell that he was just doing that to appear cool and collected. And she didn't feel like telling him he wasn't succeeding.

"Well, when we go out to town you see all the looks Star gets with her short skirt. I just thought you didn't like that kind of attention."

This was an invalid argument however. Their friend Starfire was attractive in more ways than one, compared to her. Her skin, despite orange, at least looked healthier than her sickly hue. Her pinkish-colored locks cascaded down her back beautifully in shiny strands unlike her dull choppy hair. Plus, she was more open and care-free due to her alien ways and lack of understanding of concepts on Earth. In other words, she was a ditz. Men love ditzy women. Something just attracts them to those girls in flocks.

Instead of relaying all of these thoughts to the shapeshifter beside her however, Raven took the easy way out. "Because I want to wear it."

Beast Boy glanced at her. "So you don't mind the attention you're getting either?"

"What attention?"

The devilish smirk set off Raven's high senses and she shuddered at the mischief contained behind it. Her book lay long forgotten in her lap as her attention was fully converted to the conversation at hand.

"You know," he began. "The guys staring at your legs and curves highly defined in that tight leotard of yours."

"They are not!"

"I'll put money on it."

"Go ahead. I don't care. Because it's not true."

"Raven…."

Raven huffed in annoyance and shot him a glare. "What?"

His grin widened. "You're cold."

The drop of her stomach signaled she knew exactly what he meant by that and she rose abruptly from her spot on the couch, a vein in her forehead throbbing. Heat rushed to her vulnerable cheeks as the embarrassment set in and she turned away from his, shielding her chest from his eyes. "Shut up, you green faggot!"

Needless to say, Raven made a few alterations on her usual outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Woo~ I seriously wrote this in about 15 minutes. Why? Because I missed you guys D: Truly.**

**So here's a quick thing I thought of. I always wondered if Raven's leotard was so tight that she couldn't wear a bra. XD**

**Now, before you guys get all excited (at least, those who remember my stories from the Teen Titans days), I'm not making a complete comeback. In fact, this kind of surprised me when I wrote it. I have not been able to write any Teen Titan related for a good year or so now. I was planning on spitting out some last few chapters for NYATF and whip out one last oneshot before I gave up on this fandom.**

**But looky here~ I'm still here for you guys. Sort of.**

**Haha. My top two favorite fictional girl characters love books. First Raven, then Maka…. XD Although I have to admit, Maka puts them to better use sometimes. Then again, she can't use telekinesis to throw people off buildings like dear ole' RaeRae can…..**

**God I missed this series.**

**I'd love reviews to see who cares about me possibly coming back. :) 'Cause if no one cares anymore, then I'm not going to bother.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
